Reencuentro con un extraño
by Clayz Skta
Summary: Con lágrimas cayendo vivo este momento fugaz como si la luz existiera en mi vida, los encuentros y las despedidas se repiten cada día mientras en mi todo se descompone ¿Qué tipo de mañana debería buscar en esta ciudad?
1. Chapter 1

**PARTIDA**

Me marcho sin mayor explicación. El tiquete ya había sido comprado y el lugar de destino decidido, tenía unas cuantas horas antes de partir. Mientras termino de empacar las pocas pertenencias que he decidido llevar conmigo, en esta vacía y solitaria habitación que fue mi refugio, mi hogar, pensaba como mi vida nuevamente se dividía en un antes y un después, o tal vez ahora, en un hasta nunca.

Escudriño en algunos cajones, confirmo que todo quede deshabitado, desierto, aquello que no me llevo lo desaparecí para tratar de borrar la prueba de mi existencia. Me paro a observar desde la puerta la habitación completa, las dos camas tendidas, la ventana cerrada con la cortina, las paredes, el suelo, el techo; aunque trate de ocultarlo mi esencia está aquí – y la suya también permanece.

El auto está esperando- me avisan desde la puerta abierta detrás de mí.

Antes de terminar de salir de la habitación le doy un último vistazo y al cerrarla abandono dentro de ella para siempre lo que era yo. Mientras recorro los amplios pasillos de madera guiado por el conserje, voy sepultando en cada espacio de este lugar los recuerdos de los cinco años de mi vida que permanecí aquí en mi mundo, mi prisión y mi paraíso, suena solemne el réquiem del eco de mis pasos que retumba en el gran edificio solitario.

Afuera una helada brisa me acaricia, el invierno pronto llegará y los arboles ya no conservan sus hojas, pero puedo decir que el oscuro gris que se veía a mi alrededor yacía sólo en mi ojos.

¿Ese es todo el equipaje que llevarás?- dice el hombre de traje negro elegante que me espera frente al vehículo.

Únicamente llevo conmigo una guitarra al hombro, no es que no tuviera más cosas para conservar, pero no podía cargar con todo el peso del significado que ellas me hicieran recordar, así que simplemente decidí dejarlas en un lugar en el que no puedan alcanzarme. Sin un solo adiós, sin una sola mano que me despidiera, ni siquiera una lágrima, así desaparecí con rumbo a un lugar totalmente desconocido, en el que no espero encontrarme ni ser buscado.


	2. Chapter 2

**ARRIBO**

Durante el extensivo trayecto que me guía hacia mi nueva ciudad, no pasa por mi mente la inquietud si quiera por un instante del lugar al que me dirijo; no importa a donde voy, me es indiferente la suerte de mi destino. Tan solo ahora me limitaba a seguir con esta nimia existencia hasta que la respiración de mi cuerpo cese, porque mi corazón hace mucho que ha dejado de latir.

Cualquier lugar me hubiera parecido extraño porque yo nunca he pertenecido al mundo, siempre viví confinado en un pequeño espacio; en esta amplia tierra el ser más desconocido soy yo. Después de terminar mi viaje, encontrándome aquí de pie completamente perdido, por primera vez soy parte de los seres de este planeta; aunque no lo parezcan o no lo sepan, los rostros de ellos se ven igual de desorientados que el mío. Un hombre con un cartel que dice mi nombre se pasea por la puerta de desembarco, no es como que me importe estar seguro a donde me llevan, pero ni siquiera tengo una razón para escapar.

El viaje fue muy largo para ti, pero aun debemos guiarte a tu residencia, así que acompáñame-el sujeto de mediana edad hablaba incansablemente explicando cuantos detalles podía, a duras penas entendí las primeras palabras que me dijo, luego de eso su lengua se volvió ininteligible para mí.

Los carteles por las calles con las extrañas figuras, las ancestrales esculturas que se rebelan a la modernidad de los edificios, es como estar en el pasado y el futuro al mismo tiempo, un lugar ambiguo que lucha por no morir pero que renace de sus propias entrañas.

¿Dónde estoy?-me sorprendo de escuchar mi propia voz, hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba.

Estás en tu hogar, ¿no reconoces tu país? Has regresado a Japón.


End file.
